international_pretty_curesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower Maiden Pretty Cure!
is a Pretty Cure team, created by FairySina. The series is set in the same world and year as Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. The series' motifs are based on flowers. Note: The Cure names are written the english way with first names first. Production Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! was started after FairySina watched the 8th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. She started to create the first German Cure, based on her home, which is in the south of Germany; Bavaria. Later, the Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! was revealed to become a series on Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! thread page. It was also revealed that this season will have 5 Cures. The first three Cure have been already designed. The last two weren't shown until April 7, 2014. Story *''Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Characters Cures Amelie is a hyperactive young girl, who loves flowers. In fact, her family owns a flower shop. She often helps out and knows very much about them. Her favorite flower is the blue rose. Her alter ego is and her theme colors are light blue and white. She is represented by diamonds. She can change into two alternate forms, and . Bettina is a young girl, who loves and knows almost every kind of music. Her father has a music store and she often spends time there. She is Claudia's best friend since childhood. Her alter ego is and her theme color is red. She is represented by daisies. She can change into two alternate forms, and . Claudia is nice and self-aware young girl, who dreams of becoming a famous fashion designer. She has already designed some clothes, like all the things she wears or her younger cousin wears. She would love to design something for her best friend, Bettina, someday. Her alter ego is and her theme color is blue. She is represented by stars. She can change into two alternate forms, and . Franziska is a energetic young girl, who is very smart. Though she hates it and very rare studies, she is very good at school. Similar to Bettina, Franzsika is very interested in music. Her alter ego is and her theme color is yellow. She is represented by a clef. She can change into two alternate forms, and . Jessika is a calm and friendly young girl, whose family just moved to Munich. Jessika grew up in Augsburg and has still some friends there. She tries to stay connected with them. But she also found a new friend, Amelie. Her alter ego is and her theme color is black. She is represented by buttercups. She can change into two alternate forms, and . Mascots Blümchen is the mascot partner of the Flower Maiden Pretty Cures. She comes from the Blue Sky Kingdom and loves nature. She is sometimes a bit hyperactive and hates laziness. She ends her sentences with "~chen". Allies Blue is the spiritual being of Earth, who doesn't help the Cures here very much. He stays with the Japanese Pretty Cures and helps them more and gives them more attention than other Cures. That's why, the German Pretty Cures don't like him. Phantom Empire The main villian of the Flower Maiden Pretty Cure!. She was originally one of the generals of Phantom Empire, but later started to lead by herself. A villian that bonds with Pandora and attacks the Flower Maiden Pretty Cures. Trugbild is one of the Villians that attack the Pretty Cures. His name means "Mirage", "Illusion" or "Delusion" in German. A villian that does not appear before Episode 15. Minor Characters Leona is Amelie's mother. Benno is Amelie's father. Nele is Bettina's younger sister. Pauline is Bettina and Nele's mother. Rudi is Bettina and Nele's father. Alex is Claudia's elder brother. & Claudia and Alex' parents. Cordula is Franzsika's mother. Achim is Franziska's grandfather. & The twins, Elena and Erika are Jessika's younger siblings. & Miriam and Max are Jessika, Elena and Erika's parents. Izumi is a young girl, whose family moves from Japan to Germany in the series. Karo is a good friend of Amelie's. She appears in Episode 15 for the first time. It revealed that she is also a Pretty Cure. But she refuses to join the Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! team. International Cures International Pretty Cures In one episode, a Pretty Cure from Japan will appear. Her name is Cure Shining Spark. Locations * is the main location of this season. All Cures live there. The story plays in the Altstadt-Lehel district. * is the town, Jessika's family comes from. Items * - The girls' transformation item. * - * - * * - * Trivia *Though all the Cures use a PreChanMirror, no Cure shows them on their profile pictures or after transformation. *The reason why the character was brought into the series is probably the fact that "Thomas Müller" is one of the most typical German names. *All five Cures are based on the Coat of arms of Bavaria. Designs SDC10388.JPG|The Logo's design Category:FairySina Category:Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Teams Category:Europe Pretty Cure Category:German Pretty Cure